


Nopeasti sitten

by jessepirpana



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Bruiseshipping, Finnish, M/M, One Shot, blowjob, jay is so fucking desperate
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker





	Nopeasti sitten

Jay lähestyi Colea rohkean oloisena. Cole katsoi häntä hieman kysyvästi mutta sai Jaylta reaktioksi vain hennon naurahduksen. Jay painautui vasten Colea ja nousi varpailleen suudellakseen miestä. Hän hiplasi kädellään Colen paidan kaulusta, vetäen tuon lähemmäs itseään. Jay syvensi suudelmaa ja äännähti hiljaa. Cole kietoi kätensä nuoremman ympäri.

"Mitä sä haluat?" Cole kysyi matalasti, irtautuen samalla Jaysta. Hän katsoi nuorempaa silmät hieman raollaan. Jay puri huultaan, eikä sanonut mitään. Sen sijaan, hän päätti toimia. Cole seisoi sopivasti sänkynsä edessä, joten Jay työnsi miestä kevyesti hartioista taaksepäin. Colen polvitaipeet osuivat sängynlaitaan ja tajusi Jayn haluavan hänen istua. Hän istahti sängylle samalla kun Jay jäi seisomaan hänen eteensä. Jay mittaili miestä katseellaan. Hän tiesi tarkkaan, mitä halusi tehdä, muttei ollut varma, halusiko Cole olla mukana. Jay kumartui hieman, jotta pystyi suutelemaan miestä uudelleen. Hän tunsi Colen nostavan kätensä koskettamaan Jayn takamusta, ikään kuin vaatien tuota istumaan Colen syliin. Jay ymmärsi, mitä Cole halusi, joten hän istuutui hajareisin toisen syliin. Hän tarttui Colen paidanhelmaan ja koetti nostaa paitaa ylemmäs. Cole kuitenkin esti hänen aikeensa napatessaan kiinni Jayn ranteista, kevyesti puristaen niitä. 

"Nytkö?" Cole ihmetteli. Jay nyökkäsi, äännähti myöntävästi ja veti toisen uuteen suudelmaan. Cole oli hieman vastahakoinen, sillä hän ei halunnut tehdä sitä juuri nyt. Jay oli taas kiimaisella päällä, vaikka tuo oli juuri toissapäivänä saanut. Cole oikeastaan piti siitä, että Jay tahtoi häntä niin paljon. Se oli jollain tasolla kiihottavaa katsoa, kuinka Jayn silmistä näki palavan halun ja tarpeen. Jay siirtyi suutelemaan Colen leukaa ja kaulaa.

"Jay, ei…" Cole koetti vastustella mutta hänen pyyntönsä kaikui kuuroille korville. "Jay!" Hän toisti napakasti ja Jay lopetti. Hän nojasi taaksepäin ja katsoi Colea hieman surullisesti. Cole ei voinut kiistää sitä, etteikö Jay ollut saanut hänet hieman innostuneeksi mutta hän ei tahtonut seksiä nyt. 

"Anna mä edes otan sulta suihin", Jay pyysi anovasti. Cole katsoi nuorempaa pää kallellaan, miettien tarjousta hetken.

"No okei, mutta nopeasti sitten", Cole myöntyi ja hymyili hieman. Hän suukotti toista kevyesti, ennen kuin Jay nousi pois hänen sylistään. Jay asettui polvilleen lattialle, pää Colen reisien välissä. Tottunein ottein ja arkailematta Jay avasi miehen farkkujen napit sekä vetoketjun. Hän veti housuja alemmas jonkin verran. Jay tarttui Colen miehuuteen ja sai toisen äännähtämään. Jay taivutti päätään taakse ja katsahti Colea silmiin. Cole nyökkäsi, antaen luvan toimia, vaikka Jay ei sitä olisi edes tarvinnut. Hän antoi itsensä Jayn armoille, eikä puuttunut nuoremman tekemiseen millään tavalla. Hän rakasti sitä, kun Jay otti vallan itselleen ja rohkaistui toimimaan rajusti. Jay oli oikeastaan aika dominoiva, vaikka sitä ei päällepäin kovin hyvin erottanut. 

Jay otti Colen suuhunsa alkaen nuolla miestä. Cole kallisti päätään taakse ja huokaus karkasi hänen huuliltaan. Jay oli hyvä siinä, mitä teki. Parempi, kuin moni muu. Cole laski oikean kätensä Jayn pään päälle ja tarrautui tuon punertaviin hiuksiin. Jay äännähti hiljaa tuntiessaan hiuksistaan vedettävän. Jay siveli kädellään Colen sisäreittä, saaden miehen värähtämään. 

Cole koetti olla työntämättä lantiotaan Jayta kohti, sillä hän tiesi Jayn inhoavan liikettä. Jay oli sanonut, ettei hän halua hänen suuhunsa työnnyttävän yllättäen. Jayllä ei ollut kuitenkaan kovin voimakasta oksennusrefleksiä, mutta silti työntyminen tuntui hänestä inhottavalta. Jay pystyi ottamaan munaa todella syvälle, ilman että hän olisi alkanut kakoa.

Cole voihkaisi ja puristi Jayn hiuksia tiukemmin nyrkkiinsä. Kylmät väreet kulkivat hänen kehonsa läpi. Hänestä tuntui uskomattoman hyvälle. Jay liikutti päätään hitaasti, eikä tuo tuntunut pitävän mitään kiirettä asian hoitamisen kanssa. Jay tykkäsi kiusata Colea ja siksi hän nautti mielihyvän pitkittämisestä. Sängyssäkin Jay osasi olla todellinen kiusankappale. 

Colen rintakehä kohoili raskaan hengityksen mukana. Hän sulki silmänsä, puri huultaan ja voihkaisi uudestaan. Jay katsoi ylöspäin, päästäen samalla elimen suustaan. Hänen leukaansa sattui, joten hän piti pienen tauon. Cole värähti, kun kylmä ilma osui häneen. Suun lämpö ja kosteus olivat hetkeksi kadonneet hänen ympäriltään. Jay suukotteli miehen pituutta vain kiusatakseen Colea, joka kehonkielestä päätellen oli lähellä. Jay oli ajan saatossa oppinut tunnistamaan Colesta sen, milloin hän oli laukeamassa. Jay otti elimen takaisin suuhunsa ja jatkoi imemistä hetken. Hän otti kalun muutaman kerran syvälle, sillä tiesi Colen pitävän siitä. Jay oli oikeassa tälläkin kertaa. Cole äännähti suloisesti. 

"Jay…" Cole vaikersi hengästyneesti. Jay ymmärsi, mitä mies oli aikeissa sanoa ja jatkoi loppuun asti. Hän ei yleensä niellyt Colen tai kenenkään muunkaan nesteitä, mutta tällä kertaa hän päätti tehdä poikkeuksen. Cole oli aikeissa kysyä, miksei Jay vetäytynyt pois mutta hän ei kerennyt. 

"A-ah, J-Jay…" Cole sai voihkaistuksi ennen laukeamistaan. Hän puristi Jayn hiuksia tiukemmin ja sai nuoremmankin äännähtämään. Lämmin, suolainen neste levisi Jayn suuhun. Sitä ei ollut onneksi paljon, joten hän sai vaivatta nieltyä se. Jay vetäytyi kauemmaksi ja katsoi odottavasti Colea. Hän piti silmiään kiinni ja koetti tasata hengitystään. Jay pyyhkäisi vaivihkaa suupieltään ja nousi lattialta Colen viereen sängylle. Hän katsoi huohottavaa miestä vierellään ja kumartui lähemmäksi. 

"Tykkäsitkö?" Jay kuiskasi matalasti ja suukotti Colen poskea. Cole raotti silmiään ja käänsi katseensa Jayta kohti. Hän nyökkäsi.

"Todellakin", Cole vastasi ja suuteli toista. "Sä nielit…" hän lisäsi vaimeasti. Jay naurahti.

"Niin tein… Halusin kokeilla millaista se on ja ei se ollut sen kummoisempaa", nuorempi sanoi ja asettui makaamaan selälleen Colen sängylle. "Haluaako herra niellä minultakin?" Jay kysyi houkuttelevasti. Cole siirtyi lähemmäksi ja katsoi nuorempaa silmiin. Tarjous kuulosti hyvältä.

"Ehkä", Cole vastasi ja painoi huulensa Jayn solisluulle. "Ehkä minä voisinkin…"


End file.
